Advances in neuroscience as well as the appreciation of the often unrecognized role of behavior and disturbances of behavior in many medical disorders has led to the creation of a behavioral medicine research program based in the Consultation-Liaison Service of the Intramural Program. Ten protocols are currently active or planned investigating the mood, cognitive and behavioral concommitants of cancer of the pancreas, acquired immune deficiency syndrome, interferon therapy, metoclopramide administration, steroid therapy, and thyroid hormone replacement and withdrawal. These protocols will address such areas as: a) the effects of previous psychiatric history on the psychiatric morbidity associated with certain diseases and their treatment; b) the psychiatric phenomenology of certain diseases and their treatment; c) the treatment response characteristics of psychiatric disorders associated with diseases or their treatment; d) biochemical factors that may serve as predictive diagnostic markers for illness or for treatment-associated mood/behavioral or cognitive syndromes. The goals of this project will be to address these areas of investigation in selected patient populations at the N.I.H. Clinical Center.